Two Daughters
by wannab4eva468
Summary: Going to explore the dark road which separated Andromeda and her sister Narcissa.


Cissy had been summoned rather formally to her father's study. Cygnus Black had drilled his daughter how to respect her betters and disdain those less worthy. Politely her pale hand knocked three times sharply on the door. Behind her stood her older sister, Andromeda, who knew most likely what this meant.

There was only reason why they both would be summoned. Huffing Andromeda straightened the crease in her knee length dress. Before she could say anything, a drawling voice called from within, "Come in."

Exchanging nervous glances the two girls entered the room, stacked from ceiling to the floor books of all kinds different. There was no space except the wooden panels to frame the books. Behind them a roaring fire flickered long flames keeping the October chill away. A lattice window was firmly locked, no doubt enchanted by their father.

Cygnus Black was sat behind his desk, perching on his chair as if it was a throne. To the side their mother, Druella, draped her arm around her husband, giving them a glossy doe eyed look devoting herself to playing the role of a devoted mother. Together they were and infallible team destined to be in the high circles of society. Cygnus spoke first, "Hello girls."

"Good afternoon, father," they chorused like they always had done. Dropping into a little curtsey as they ended their musical debut for the day.

"I think you both know why you have been summoned here," he continued not paying much attention to them.

"No," Andromeda added awkwardly under her mother's gaze, "Father."

"How do you find society?" Druella asked her daughters. With a flip of her brunette curls she giggled, "Your father believes you enjoy it a great deal, especially you Andromeda. A lot more than you show darling."

"I presume you are right, ma'am," Andromeda did not say anything more than she had to. Despite being of age her mother was not going to spare her the rod whilst she lived under their prejudiced roof.

"You have an affectionate mother," Cygnus reminded her. "Our family has stood for a thousand years it will not fall on my watch," the man felt his wife's nails dig deep into his shoulder.

"You are both women now not children; it is time you served your family as is your duty," Druella interrupted the ambiguous atmosphere.

Cygnus informed his youngest, "She has made an alliance with the Malfoy house, you are to marry their pure blood son, Lucius."

"What!" Andromeda shouted temporarily forgetting herself.

Druella's eyes flashed venomously. Things had been different but to speak in such a manner would have seen her isolated. "It will be...an honour for you," her nostrils flared as the reality sunk into Cissy, "To be associated with such an outstanding citizen."

About as much outstanding as a prisoner in Azkhaban! Andromeda scoffed to herself. Her mother determined to stare her down did not break the look of disgust.

Meanwhile Cissy flushed. Her shock to be replaced by a raging anger. "Am I not able to choose a life for myself?" Cissy grasped Andromeda's hand tightly, frightened about the precision to which everything had been planned.

"Are you not happy with your mother's generosity?" He scowled clearly showing his great displeasure to her reaction.

With a small tug, Andromeda democratically answered, somewhat appeasing her mother, "Il think it would be a colourful future ahead."

Ignoring her, Cissy demanded furiously jabbing her finger at her mother, "Why should I marry him? There could always be someone else."

"Your previous gallivanting has shown us the poorness in your choice of gentleman," the man's eyes narrowed stonily at the rumours he had heard in recent times. "Discretion always was not your forte, child," her father's eyes narrowed even more into black slits, "I would advise you not to go against your family's wishes. It can be a lonely world without your family."

"A girl can make her own way in the world!" Cissy seethed viciously. Never had she spoken to her father like this. Then again there was never a reason to. She was 'the pearl of his world' as he used to announce fondly throughout her childhood. Andromeda was his "bright star" and Bella was his "midnight rose". They had all been his precious gems.

"Cissy!" Andromeda hissed noticing the paling of their father's weary eyes. Whatever had put him in this foul mood this was only making him worse. It was suicide if Narcissa was to carry on.

Painfully Cissy snarled, "Thank you mother for your considerate...affections for my welfare. I will marry this Malfoy, like a cow at market, though I will not accept that this is the life I am doomed to live. That is all I shall say on the subject."

"You will marry him," her mother scolded her, "Or you will be turned from this household."

"Wife, you may go. As may you Narcissa."

Andromeda began to follow her sibling until she was called back. "Not you, Andromeda," he ordered her to stay.

With a despairing look, Narcissa tried to reassure her sister. This time though as the lock in the door clicked it would be her turn to feel the considerations of her 'adoring' parents. Defiantly she turned to face the onslaught of her father. 


End file.
